Morir sin poder vengarte
by Amy Etchard
Summary: Una muerte con mucha refleccion de nuestro querido Harry Potter------- dejame un rew! si?


Todo estaba encerrado en la maldita oscuridad.  
  
Nunca hubo luz que iluminara el camino hacia la esperanza.  
  
La esperanza... linda palabra, pero inexistente...  
  
Todos te hacen creer que la esperanza existe, y uno cree, ciegamente, uno sigue el camino que la "esperanza" te muestra, pero al final siempre habrá un abismo, es cuestión de tiempo para caigas. Y cuando caes...  
  
No hay marcha atrás.  
  
Es curioso como no te das cuenta de toda la oscuridad que hay a tu alrededor:  
  
Odio  
  
Maldad  
  
Rencor  
  
Palabras  
  
Acciones...  
  
Tantas cosas, pero tu las pasas por alto creyendo que "son cosas de la vida"...  
  
Menuda mierda...  
  
¿para que te sirve que te digan te amo, te quiero o te necesito? Si a final de cuentas las palabras se olvidan con el tiempo... o se reemplazan por otras como te odio, inútil, traidor, cobarde...?...pero no importan las palabras que te digan, total... igualmente se olvidan...unas mas lentas que otras claro esta, pero a fin de cuentas se olvidan.  
  
El tiempo... es curioso como pierdes la noción del tiempo cuando estas semi- muerto en una celda siendo vigilado por Lord Voldemort con la mordida de una serpiente venenosa en tu pierna...pasan segundo que para ti son horas, minutos que para ti son años... sabes que no puedes luchar, por lo cual te dejas caer rendido al suelo bajo las risotadas del señor de las tinieblas...  
  
---- ¿ te falta mucho, Harry?----- pregunta divertido  
  
No respondo... ¿para que responder?, total las palabras se olvidan y se las lleva el viento, a parte no tenia energías ni para eso... pero su lado rebelde se apodero de su boca  
  
---- si...mucho- suspiro- creía que mi muerte seria algo mas trágica ¿Cómo es posible que el gran Harry Potter muera por una mordedura de una estúpida serpiente y no de puño y mano del mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos Lord Voldemort?- logro murmurar  
  
---- Pues tu no eres nada mas que un mocoso en plena adolescencia que le toco vivir una muerte asegurada ¿Qué te hizo creer que me ibas a ganar, Harry?- pregunto el Lord, mientras se acerba poco a poco a Harry.  
  
----- Yo nunca lo creí, Voldemort... me hicieron creer, no se si te has dado cuenta- comento Harry con un tono de voz casi inaudible  
  
---- Tienes razón, Harry, el viejo Dumbledore te manipulo desde que pusiste un pie en Hogwarts ¿te arrepientes?- pregunto Voldemort mientras ponía su cara al frente de Harry rozando su nariz contra la de el.  
  
---- Si te refieres a que me arrepiento de haber puesto un pie en Hogwarts, te equivocas, Tom, me arrepiento de haber sido tan inocente, pero ¿Quién no lo es a sus 11 años?- cuestiono mas para si mismo que para Voldemort.  
  
---- Sabes, es una verdadera lastima que estés muriendo ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que valía la pena haber batallado un poco mas para conseguir que estuvieras a mi lado- susurro al oído del chico.  
  
---- Una verdadera lastima, Tom- murmuro el Griffindor soltando un suspiro lastimero.  
  
---- Si pudiera hacer que vivieras ¿ te unirías a mi?- pregunto el innombrable mientras me retiraba un mechón de mi cara para contemplarme mejor.  
  
Que irónico, Lord Voldemort me quería dar un oportunidad? ¿Para que? ¿Vivir? ¿Vivir que? No consideraba una vida el hecho de ir matando a cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino. Torturarlas, escuchar gritos, lamentos, peticiones, agonías, ultimas palabras...eso no era un vida...  
  
era una condena.  
  
Una condena que el no quería vivir, prefería la muerte ¡anhelaba la muerte! El mismo pensó en provocársela mucha veces, pero el ver a niños, adultos, personas inocentes confiar en el, se lo impedía. Aunque no les sirvió de mucho verdad?, igual iba a morir ¡y por una mordedura de serpiente!... confiaron muy ciegamente, y el se las había dado de héroe siempre, aunque fuera involuntariamente, siempre metiéndose en lo que no le importaba, siempre con su instinto de "salvar a una cosa que respire para así tener mas publicidad"... que gran idiota.  
  
--- Nunca me uniré a ti, Voldemort y lo sabes, no quiero ser un maldito condenado como tus estúpidos mortifagos- dije intentando levantar la voz .  
  
--- Ellos no están condenados Harry, si te vas a morir quiero que tengas una idea diferente, ellos luchan, al igual que tu, pero por sus ideales y son muy diferentes a los tuyos, si a ti te gustara tener poder y riquezas intentarías conseguirlo, y yo se los doy a cambio de un precio, obviamente, y no por eso son condenados- informo Voldemort sin despegar su vista de los ojos de Harry  
  
--- Pues –tosió- para mis siempre serán unos malditos condenados- dijo mientras intentaba respirar, el oxigeno ya no llegaba correctamente a sus pulmones... podía sentir la muerte acercándose.  
  
--- Piensa lo que quieras, ni que el mundo fuera a cambiar por tu declaración ¿te empieza a faltar el aire?, me alegro- dijo al ver que Harry intentaba con mas ansias acatar un poco de oxigeno- empezaba a pensar que el veneno no te mataría, ya que a una persona "normal" hubiera muerto hace mucho, pero tu no eres normal verdad? No ¡eres Harry Potter!, lastima que nadie sabrá que el eres la primera persona que resiste tanto al veneno de mi querida Nagini- señalo a la serpiente que esperaba pacientemente a que Harry muriera para tragárselo de una vez por todas  
  
Se estaba muriendo.  
  
Una vez pensó que podía llegar a ser inmortal  
  
Mas equivocado no podía estar...  
  
Pero Voldemort no le ordeno simplemente a la serpiente que lo mordiera... ¡Ho no!... Primero tenía que hacerlo sufrir, destrozar su mente y luego su cuerpo.  
  
Lo ato con una cadenas en una silla, y puso a sus seres queridos en frente de el (Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, los gemelos y a Remus).  
  
Ron Weasley fue el primero; tres crucios para calentar...  
  
sus gritos todavía retumbaban en sus oídos  
  
Luego le tiro un Imperius a Hermione que con lágrimas en los ojos intento resistirse...  
  
sin lograrlo  
  
Mato a su enamorado, de la forma más cruel que puedes imaginarte. Ron no puedo herirla...  
  
la amaba demasiado como para lastimarla  
  
Y así su mejor amiga tomo la daga que le ofreció el Dark Lord y...  
  
mato a acuchillas a su amado...  
  
Enterrándole la daga en el vientre y moviéndola de arriba abajo.  
  
Arriba  
  
Abajo  
  
Sangre  
  
Sangre  
  
Arriba  
  
Abajo  
  
Sangre  
  
Tripas  
  
Sangre  
  
Arriba  
  
Abajo...  
  
Lagrimas empezaron a cubrir su rostro al recordar el destino de su mejor amigo. Eso le dificulto mucho mas respirar. El Dark Lord sonrió...  
  
Ya faltaba poco...  
  
Luego de Haber muerto Ron, Voldemort libero a Hermione del imperuis que soltó un grito horrorizada... Todavía recordaba su mirada. Dolor. Pánico. Culpa. Miedo...  
  
Ella fue la siguiente en la lista de la muerte  
  
El Dark Lord, disfruto torturándola;  
  
La pateo  
  
Le escupió....  
Y la violo sin mas en frente de todos...  
  
La violo...  
  
Toda la inocencia de su amiga, había sido pisoteada... Suplico. Lloro. Maldijo. Lucho...  
  
Todo en vano...  
  
Cayó muerta cuando su cuerpo no soporto más la brutalidad de la posesión...  
  
Más lagrimas de impotencia al haber presenciado todo el acto, sin poder hacer nada...  
  
Luego fue el turno de los gemelos Weasley...  
  
Un destino terrible,  
  
El peor de todos... según el.  
  
El Lord no los torturo, no les tiro ninguna maldición... es mas...  
  
Ni si quiera se movió  
  
Recordó como los dos dementotes se fueron acercando poco a poco hacia sus presas. Harry sintió frío en ese momento, pero no recordó nada, ya que su peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad.  
  
Los gemelos intentaron poner resistencia, sin más resultados como el de Hermione al intentar evitar la maldición Imperuis.  
  
Recibieron el beso de dementor...  
  
Quedaron sin almas, ni si quiera van a poder gozar la alegría de reunirse con los demás en el cielo, su destino demasiado cruel, y ellos siempre sonriéndole a la vida...  
  
Lagrimas. Lagrimas .Lagrimas  
  
Después fue el turno de Neville, Luna y la pequeña Weasley... En la celda todavía quedaba el olor a carne quemada mezclada con sangre.  
  
Murieron quemados vivos...  
  
Sus gritos, sus llantos, sus lamentos, sus ruegos, sus arrepentimientos, sus confesiones...  
  
Daban vuelta y mas vueltas en la mente de Harry...  
  
Harry, no te rindas por favor  
  
Siempre te acompañaremos, Harry  
  
Todos unidos  
  
Te extrañaremos  
  
No te culpes  
  
Esas fueron unas de sus palabras que se fueron hundiendo bajos sus gritos de agonía, dolor...mucho dolor.  
  
Por último... Remus Lumpin, el último de los merodeadores, uno de los amigos de su padre... lastima que ya no quede ni uno (Harry se había encargado de matar a cierta rata cuando la vio)...  
  
El Dark Lord se encargo específicamente de el, gozando de los gritos de Harry por que no lo hiriera (los cuales no se escuchaban mucho ya que este se había quedado afónico de tanto gritar) y de los gritos del licántropo...  
  
no murió de forma tan terrible como los demás, muchos crucios finalizados por un Avada Kedabra...  
  
Al menos se reuniría con los demás...  
  
No podía respirar. Todo se había acabado, no es que intentara vivir, al menos se encontraría con sus seres queridos... pero no sabía si lo esperarían con los brazos alzados para recibirlo o con miradas de rencor y odio al haber muerto sin acabar con esa peste que los había matado...Porque el Harry Potter condenó a todas esas inocentes personas al llegar a quererlas, al llegar a consideraos su familia... Solo por eso había muerto, y el no puedo hacer nada para vengar su muerte...  
  
Perdónenme...  
  
Perdónenme...  
  
Casi es hora...  
  
Logro escuchar antes de dar un último suspiro y cerrar sus ojos para siempre....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el fic, depresivo, lo se... al menos a mi me dio pena...  
  
Espero que me dejen algún review nn.... 


End file.
